


but still i find you

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “Here’s a glass of whatever.” Stiles says, placing the glass on the table, it shakes and spills water everywhere. “And your ‘I don’t care’ cake.” Derek closes his eyes. Fuck, why Stiles has to make things so impossible. “May I offer you our special of the day? It’s called 'fuck you'”.





	but still i find you

**Author's Note:**

> "Anonymous: Five word prompts: "but did you do it?" Or "here's a glass of whatever" for sterek? there are so many good ones in that list omg."  
> I went with ‘here’s a glass of whatever’

It wasn’t very hard to get the address. Scott sent him many threatening messages but he’s still a romantic at heart, and even though Derek doubts it’s going to be  _easy_ , he can’t help but feel hopeful.He should have texted Stiles weeks ago but it was hard to understand his feelings, to overcome the fear of messing things up, ruining a tentative friendship by following his heart.

In the end though, his heart wins. It just hurts too much staying away, only dreaming and hoping. He’s just tired of being alone.

–

The shop smells like cake, coffee and  _Stiles_. It’s overwhelming and Derek almost walks away but when he sees Stiles looking directly at him, eyes wide and mouth open, he realizes he doesn’t  _want_  to leave. He wants to keep this,  _him_ , for as long as he can.

He sits at the nearest table, hands shaking. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself.  _Don’t mess this up_ , he keeps thinking.

When he looks up, Stiles is walking towards him, his face showing nothing. Yeah, this is not going to be easy.

“Hello.” Stiles says, perhaps a little too cheery. “How can I help you today?”

“Stiles –”

“Here’s the menu.” Stiles keeps talking, dropping the paper on the table. Before Derek can even look down, Stiles is snatching it back. “So? Have you chosen?”

“Whatever.” Derek blurts out. “I don’t care, just – can we talk?” His hands are itching to take Stiles’, now that they’re here he’s desperate to touch, to hold and keep. He’s trying not to make a scene, though, he’s pretty sure if he dared to reach out Stiles would dump the milkshake he’s holding in one hand on his head. And even if Derek doesn’t actually care about what people think of him, this is Stiles’ work. He’s trying to apologize, not ruin Stiles’ life.

“I’ll be right back with your order.” Stiles turns around.

Derek lets out a breath. Yeah, this won’t be easy. At all.

–

The coffee shop is practically empty, save from Derek and two other girls sitting on the table across from him. They keep giggling and pretending they are not watching his every move. Derek rolls his eyes, too busy watching Stiles discuss something with his co-worker to pay attention to them.

When he finally walks towards Derek again, Derek sits straighter. “Hey.” He goes for a smile. “Can we –”

“Here’s a glass of whatever.” Stiles says, placing the glass on the table, it shakes and spills water everywhere. “And your ‘I don’t care’ cake.” Derek closes his eyes. Fuck, why Stiles has to make things so  _impossible_. “May I offer you our special of the day? It’s called 'fuck you'”. Stiles’ co-worker gasps and the girls from the next table stop giggling immediately. “I hope you enjoy your cake, sir.” He says. “And never come back, thank you.” He fakes a smile and turns around again.

“For fuck’s sake, Stiles.” Derek growls, standing up and taking Stiles’ hand. “He’s taking fifteen minutes.” He tells Stiles’ co-worker and then drags him outside, forcefully.

“Let me go, asshole!”

“In a minute.” Derek grits out. “After we talk. Like  _adults_.”

“ _Talk_?” Stiles laughs. “After two months of radio-silence,  _you_  want to talk?  _Hah_.”

“You’re right.” Derek lets go of Stiles’ hand, backs him up against the wall. “Let’s not talk at all.” He says, before stepping closer until his body is pressed against Stiles’ and kissing him.  _God yes_ , it’s the last thing Derek thinks. He opens his mouth, kisses Stiles desperately. He’s not really surprised to be kissed back, but it’s a relief when Stiles runs a hand through his hair and moans when Derek licks at his bottom lip.

“This is unfair.” Stiles whispers once Derek pulls back. “You can’t just come in here and kiss me like that.”

“I know.” Derek rests his head against Stiles’ shoulder, breathing him in. “I’m sorry, I just –” he tries to find the words, but it’s still hard to explain, “I was confused.”

“About what?” Stiles asks. “I just wanted you to text me. Just a 'hey’ would have been nice. A friendly 'I’m not dead’, too!”

“I know.” He repeats. “I thought about it every day. But I couldn’t pretend to be just a friend if I wanted more.” Derek explains, tightening his hold on Stiles’ waist. “And I wasn’t ready to admit to myself that I am in love with you. But now I am.”

“What.” Stiles babbles. When Derek pulls back, he’s blinking surprised at him.

“I am.” Derek nods to himself. “I thought it would ruin our friendship. That maybe, if it didn’t work out I would have nothing left.” He swallows. Stiles shakes his head, takes Derek’s hand in his, waits for Derek to continue. “And then one morning I woke up and thought what if I die tomorrow? What if I never even try? I want to keep this for as long as I can.” He pauses then adds. “If you want to as well.”

Stiles sighs, rolls his eyes. “You’re so stupid.” Derek snorts. It’s true, he is. “You’ll have to make up to me.” He pinches Derek’s hand, smiles brightly. “But I forgive you. Because I’m in love with you too.”

“Great.” Derek says, already thinking about all the ways he’s going to make up to Stiles. “I guess you should go back to work, your co-worker is watching us through the window.”

“Eh, she owes me one or two favors.” Stiles flips her the finger and the girl only laughs. “I’ve covered for her when she spent the weekend away with her boyfriend.” He grins. “Now, it’s my turn to have a weekend away with mine.”

Derek takes a deep breath, relieved, happy,  _hopeful_. He deserves a weekend away. No, he smiles as Stiles presses a kiss on his cheek,  _they_  deserve it.


End file.
